fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Macedon
|mark location = Left Pec |occupation = Law Maker Peace Ambassador |team = Law Makers |partner = Rhea Maseki |status = Active |relatives = Unnamed Parents (Deceased) Four Unnamed Brothers (Deceased) Unnamed Wife (Deceased) |magic = Law of Dominion}} Alexander Macedon (アレックサンダー マケドン, Arekkusandaa Makedon) also known as The World Wielder (世界の使い手, Sekai no Tsukaite), and by The Hands of Destruction (破壊の手, Hakainote) due to his time in the Trinity Laws, commands a powerful Lost Magic known as the Law of Dominion. Coming from a tragic past that claimed the lives of all those he ever loved, Alexander has since set a personal mission to preserve the safety of Earthland and maintain the balance of power that flows throughout it. Even though blind, Alexander possesses the unique ability to sense the world around him by magical means, creating a sort of vibrant painting in his mind. Also, he serves primarily as a councilor of sorts within a small section under the Magic Council known as the Law Makers, offering advice on the best course of action when issues arise, as well as an ambassador to neighboring kingdoms in an effort to maintain peaceful relations within the region. Since his travels often involve entering hostile zones, he's always accompanied by his designated bodyguard, Rhea Maseki, another fellow Law Maker, who wields the Law of Kronos. Appearance Alexander is a tall young looking gentleman with medium length brown hair grouped into bangs parted on one side and hang freely over his forehead. He has fair skin and chisseled features, and known to be quite handsome. Alexander also possesses a lean but well toned frame, acquired through years of extensive physical training which he maintains through daily intensive exercise. For his attire, Alexander prefers to wear more modern clothing, such as dark denim and leather jackets. He can be regularly seen with a black and purple leather jacket with several bands of piping across the front and a high collar. Under his jacket is a black v-neck long sleeve shirt to maintain his darker colored clothing. He also prefers wearing dark denim or leather pants accompanied by black biker boots, though he's stated vainly that his outfits are mainly influenced in his attempts to "look cool". When traveling to neighboring kingdoms, Alexander wears longer trenchcoats or robes to appear more official. His most distinct piece of clothing are his custom sunglasses that appear as a long visor with a single red frame and spans across his entire face to his ears, while the ears are protected by small covers. This helps keep the glasses from sliding too much. Under the glasses, his are a pale red due to his blindness, but when he could see, they were much more vibrant, like rubies in the sun. Personality A hot shot in the past, Alexander was a cocky and brash young man when he was training as a mage, often showing off his natural talent in the ability to wield magic and used it to charm the women in his classes. Sometimes inciting some rivalry between the males and who was superior. It often worked, but it wasn't until he met his future wife that he abandoned such childish manners and eventually matured into a much more humble and well-mannered man. Confident, charming and intelligent, Alexander quickly grew to become a powerful mage, showing enough skill in the ability to wield his main form of Lost Magic. He was widely respected by the time he became an adult, not only in his skill as a mage, but his intelligence and counceling. Alexander was viewed as a confidant and natural leader with ability to properly strategize and plan his battles, as well as provide councel to those who seek it. His advice was an invaluable asset to the region and many would travel from all over just for a chance at a few words with him. Originally, he may have been a little arrogant and relished at the thought of battle, but he has since grown into a more pacifist role, using his powers if it was only absolutely necessary. He has stated that in his entire career as a Mage, he has only ever killed one person, and this was something that deeply effected him, leaving behind a psychological scar. It was around this time that he also lost his sight, but never expressed any ill will or anger towards this handicap. He viewed it more as proper punishment for taking a life. While frustrating at first, he quickly grew accustomed to his loss of sight and replaced it through magical means and ingenuity. While seemingly coming from a positive environment, Alexander has his fair share dark moments in his life. His entire family is known to be deceased, primarily through sickness, and his beloved wife passed away some years later. There is hints that her death and the loss of his sight are related, but this piece of information has yet to be revealed. While with her, Alexander was known to be both a loving husband and her best friend. There was nothing that these two could not do together, and he often leaned on her for support when he was feeling saddened or depressed. When she passed away, he was emotional distraught, grieving for months. It was then that he devoted his life to upholding law and order throughout the kingdom and help maintain proper balance within its citizens. History Alexander came from a large wealthy family and had everything he could ever need. This lifestyle afforded him to do things that most people could only dream of doing. But even then his family imparted values onto him that kept Alexander from becoming spoiled. They taught him about morals and decency, and the differences of right and wrong, and to never let his wealth govern the actions he makes. He attended the finest schools and gained the best education financially possible, and Alexander made sure to not waste his parents money. He earned high marks in every class he took, even while his brothers tended to slack off, and eventually gained entry into the academy of magics. While he showed more than enough skill to learn any form of magic he wished, Alexander was more fascinated with Lost Magic and Ancient Spells and eventually acquired knowledge of a powerful form known as the Law of Dominion. His professors and tutors noted that no other mage has ever been able to wield this magic at its fullest potential, but were incredibly shocked to find Alexander making such quick progress. This compliment caused Alexander to grow slightly cocky and arrogant, and would wield it with such efficiency that he was able to defeat any in his class. He would even use it as a means to impress the females, but given his charm and good looks, it was seldom needed. It wasn't until he met one girl who seemingly ignored any and all attempts to woo her that Alexander changed his tone. He became more humble with his power and even allowed some classmates to best him in combat, just to raise their confidence. It was only then did this one woman approach him and she stated that she only did so because she wanted to meet the real Alexander. From then on, the two were inseparable and their love blossomed. Eventually the two would marry once he graduated the academy and would settle down into an advisory role for the kingdom. Unfortunately, what followed was a string of dark events in Alexander's life which would eventually consume the lives of everyone he's ever loved. First, his brothers would fall prey to a genetic defect and contracted an incurable illness that would eventually kill them one by one. Grief stricken, his mother would be the next to succumb to grief and illness. With his father being the only one, and witnessing the deaths of so many he loved, his heart eventually gave out, leaving Alexander as the only heir to his family's wealth. Alexander felt that something more sinister was behind his family's death as he found himself the one survivor with no signs of the seemingly hereditary illness that claimed everyone else. Upon further investigation, he found that an old colleague of his father, a man who had previously worked in the family business before being dismissed for inappropriately managing funds, had poisoned them all in an attempt to frame Alexander and steal the wealth once he was captured. He nearly succeeded, but an ill timed intervention from his wife who had witnessed to the man planning his deadly scheme, ruined it all. In order to silence the only witness, he attacked Alexander's wife and landed a fatal blow. He fled before Alexander arrived and in her last moments told him who it was and that she loved Alexander before finally dying in his arms. Overcome with fury, he chased after the man and dealth with his accomplices and ultimately came face to face with the one man who killed all those around him. What follows has yet to be revealed but during this time Alexander was known to have killed at least one individual and lost his sight shortly after. This moment proved a turning point for Alexander who vowed to never use his magic for personal vengeance, no matter how justified it may appear to others. Instead, he devoted his life to finding peaceful resolution when it came to conflicts and serves as an honorary councilor regarding strategy and planning, as well as a political ambassador to neighboring kingdoms in an effort to foster positive relations. He has taken up the position of leader withing the small diplomatic section under the Magic Council known as the Law Makers. Their primary mission is maintain open dialogue between regions, as well as enter hostile areas and try to diffuse the situation as best as possible. Because of this, he was appointed a personal bodyguard, Rhea Maseki, should the need for physical intervention be required. Plot Coming Soon. Equipment Magical Visors: An invention of Alexander's, it combines craftsmanship and the ability to manipulate Lacrima to create a pair of magical visors that he can use for seeing. These visors possess to distinct abilities, the first one being for more practical reasons. When he could see, Alexander was noted as having vibrant red eyes, but after he lost his sight, they became a lifeless pale red that made others uneasy looking at. He didn't need his sight to know the unsettling effect he was creating. By combining his magical power through the receptors located within the visor, he can transmit the visual representation of what's in front of him into an image in his mind, effectively giving him the ability to see, although with a slight reddish hue due to the visor's color and a little less detail. Magics & Abilities Noted for both his physical and magical power, Alexander boasts tremendous skill in these areas that would put him above most of the mages within the kingdom. In fact, many have noted that if it weren't for his pacifist nature and general sense of good will, the kingdom would have immense difficulty in dealing with such an individual. His talents range from not only his physical and magical capabilities, but his skills in combat, strategy, planning and intelligence. These qualities easily put him in the upper echelon of elite mages. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: 'Despite his relatively smaller frame compared to more muscular individuals, Alexander is known to possess tremendous physical strength to levels which he must generally hold back if he were to ever be involved in a physical confrontation. The simple act of punching requires some restrain, depending on the individual he is hitting, as he can deliver with such force that its capable of sending his target several yards away, even crashing them through layers of solid objects. During his time at the academy, even in his teens, Alexander boasted a high level of strength that made physical exercises or activities a breeze. Without using any magical enhancements, Alexander is capable of destroying most sturdy objects so long as they aren't magically enchanted, and even then he could do some damage to them depending the level of the spell. On one occasion, he's been able to shatter a barrier spell by swiping his hand across without any visible signs of effort, though his opponent was also shaken by Alexander's power that their spell had weakened from it. He can easily shatter bones if he were to pushed enough to maximize his damage but shows amazing restraint in doing so given the potential lethal nature of his hits. This physical power is masked by his slender, though toned, frame, so most opponents underestimate the sheer amount of raw power at his disposal. Also, given his nature to find peaceful resolution, he rarely finds the opportunity to engage in such feats of strength. Its difficult to gauge to exact level of Alexander's strength as Law of Dominion can increase it further and sometimes its difficult to discern when its his natural strength or enhanced through magical means. *'Increased Leaping: '''Extending his strength to his legs, Alexander is capable of leaping heights far above whats naturally capable for an ordinary person. By coiling himself, he can launch himself forward at amazing speeds to overtake an airbourne enemy or leap over tall obstacles. And when landing, his leg muscles are capable of absorbing the force and allow him to remain completely unharmed from the impact. Sometimes, only during moments where he's lifted his own restraints, when he leaps, a small circular indentation will appear underneath him as he forces the ground down when he pushes off of it. Through rare instances of strength, Alexander has landed with enough force to create a small shockwave in an effort to scare his opponents and force them to flee. This leaping ability also allows him to avoid attacks when traversing on a surface isn't possible. He can safely leap over these attacks, sometimes higher than necessary and place him at a better vantage point. '''Immense Speed: '''Similar to his strength, Alexander possesses levels of speed that are almost unrivaled by those around him, but he has admitted that there a select few that could match him, if not overtake him. In fact, his speed is such that its often confused with teleportation at first glance, since he can seemingly disappear and reappear in different locations within the blink of an eye. His speed isn't just classified by how fast he can run, though this form still allows him to match even users of High Speed, though these are rare instances. His speed also encompasses his ability to react and dodge to the environment around him. He can move between multiple projectiles being thrown at him as if he were wind, dodge incoming attacks even at close range, and snatch an object from the air before it has any chance of traveling a substantial distance. Combined with his strong leg muscles, Alexander can launch himself forward at lightning speed if he wanted to attack a target, and considering his speed, could hit them before they had any time to react. When battling opponents, his preferred method is to continuously dodge attacks and exhaust his opponents until the point of them being too tired to stand. This allowed him to avoid needless harm without hurting his opponents, and eventually tire them enough to either give up or give him an opportunity to deal a non lethal blow to disable the target. An extreme example of his speed was when an explosive went off at his feet. Not only did he remain unharmed, but he was able to completely outrun the blast before it could cause any damage. Others examples of speed is the ability to cross over water as if it were solid and scaling a building vertically, though has noted that once he stops he would eventually fall into the water or off the building. He noted that Law of Dominion does not increase his speed as it would his other physical abilities, and instead relies entirely on its natural form to evade attacks and possible harm. '''Enhanced Durability: Unfortunately, Alexander does not possess proportionately the same level of durability as his strength, making him just as susceptible to some damage. He relies heavily on his Law of Dominion to protect himself from attacks through creation of shields or condensing his dominion around him to resist the damage. This doesn't mean that he's frail and easily incapacitated. Alexander has still shown extraordinary levels of durability from his constant physical training and his immense magical power to create a natural protective aura that puts him at above average. It is currently unknown to what level of durability Alexander possesses but its clearly above that of normal humans as shown when battling against other mages or stronger opponents. Enhanced Agility: As a mage who developed every physical aspect of his, Alexander has shown great acrobatic prowess that he uses in conjunction with his Law of Dominion to either catapult himself into the air or avoid incoming attacks to remain unharmed. Because of his pacifist nature, Alexander developed ways of avoiding confrontation and attacks that blend his agility as a means of defense, as well as giving him time to reach out to his opponents and dissuade them from attacking further. He's able to perform complex aerial maneuvers by turning his body or overcoming obstacles through his increased leaping ability. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Because his position requires him to travel to sometimes hostile zones, Alexander has trained to defend himself when needed, though many of those confrontations are handled by his personal bodyguard, Rhea. Even so, Alexander is still fully capable of engaging in unarmed combat. His style of combat is primarily defensive, using his opponent's own momentum against him, adjusting to an outside force with an appropriate response. He leads the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements, while completing with various throws or joint locks if needs to subdue his opponent. This style of combat allows Alexander to control his attacker's actions with minimal effort, while also not wasting unnecessary energy. Because this style of combat is heavily reliant on anticipating an attacker's intentions, Alexander has had to practice this form of fighting to the point that his own body can respond quickly to catch the attack and perform the necessary counter measure. Since he possesses such incredible strength, Alexander can intercept an attack, perform a throw and pin them with joint lock, all while applying pressure against it to force his opponent to submit. If he were to perform his own attack, Alexander typically uses open palm thrusts to push his opponents away from his, but must restrain some of his strength so that he doesn't needlessly injure his opponent. He's stated as starting to learn more punching techniques since times have become particular difficult with more and more powerful Dark Mages arising and confrontation unavoidable. Still, Alexander prefers to resolve disputes through discussion instead of physical violence, often leading others to underestimate his talent at fighting. Mental Abilities High Intellect: 'Alexander has always shown an extraordinary ability to retain large amounts of information, as well as being able to practice that knowledge with expert efficiency. While his physical abilities are quite astounding, most know him for his great intelligence. During his academic years, he was always presented with high marks in various disciplines and maintained the highest grade point average in class. This was something that his parents were very proud of since they wanted to make sure that their son appreciated the value of a proper education. His knowledge extends to the fields of mathematics, history, science, literature, politics and economics, with particular interest in social sciences. He would apply this knowledge to obtain a position as advisor and peace ambassador within the kingdom, and used his exceptional charm and articulate manner to peacefully negotiate between two warring cities or regions. In his home, he's known to have a small library with a collection of books ranging from ancient to modern times from any of the fields one could find in a college or university. And has stated that he does place a single book in his collection that he hasn't read completely. Another testament to his intelligence is his ingenuity was his ability to create special magical visors that could allow him to see despite his blindness by combining a Lacrima visor and his magical power. Alexander has always stated that a person's mind is the most powerful weapon they possess, because without it they would be unable to conceive any action or object without it. His mental capacity extends to several other areas below: *'Increased Perception: The ability to process his surroundings in an alarming rate has always been a defining quality. Alexander rarely feels surprised and is able to memorize an area at glance with great detail. Also, because of his speed, his mind must be able to process what is going on around it and has trained his perception so that things appear to move slower when he's moving as his speeds. This allows him to analyze an area and effectively formulate a strategy for his intended goal without being burdened by the perception of time. Though this isn't to say that everything moves slowly in this state. Against faster opponents, he'll have just difficulty as anyone else would, albeit at a lesser extent. Unfortunately, due to his blindness, he's had to train his other senses to near superhuman sharpness to make up for this disability. Even without the aid of his glasses, he can still navigate himself throughout a room without the aid of a cane or verbal assistance. *'Keen Observer: '''Through simple observation, Alexander is able to deduce patterns and events that may not be picked up by ordinary individuals. This is because Alexander has a greater attention to detail. He can tell when someone is lying through facial movements or alterations in body language, or deduce where individuals were standing in an area through tracks or impressions. By watching opponents battle, he can memorize their attacks and determine their setup and timing, giving him enough warning to properly evade it. With his blindness, he's admitted that he's unable to pick up as much detail as he used to, but is still able to effectively watch his opponents and their movements. Magical Abilities '''Master Magician:' As a man with exceptional talent and experience, Alexander has always been regarded as a naturally talented mage. During his academic years, Alexander had the choice of nearly any form of magic to learn, testing highly in every area. Instead of focusing his studies in a particular area or areas, Alexander chose to learn the difficult Lost Magic, Law of Dominion, a magic said to be so difficult to learn that master mages who have tried were only able to access a small part of its full potential. The fact that he was able to quickly learn its use was a feat that truly astounded them. Alexander is currently the only mage known to use Law of Dominion at its current level. Though focusing on this Lost Magic, Alexander is still fully educated in the other arts and knows how most of its established spells work with their range. This helps when facing off against other mages and helps him battle against their magics. A master magician, Alexander can perform grand feats of magic with little effort, weaving those forces like a painter creating a masterpiece. He's able to conceive amazing things and bring them to fruition through the use of his Law of Dominion, some of which can be quite beautiful, while others being fierce and menacing. Also, because of his experience, Alexander is able to wield his magic against multiple opponents without weakening its effectiveness, allowing him to target more than one at a time while still maintaining perfect concentration and focus. He can quickly switch before types of attacks in the heat of battle, though his conscious decision to remain off the battlefield prevents him from utilizing the full extent of his talents. Immense Magical Power: 'The sheer volume of magical power that Alexander is able to command is absolutely staggering, and its evident by the versatility of its use and range it possesses. Without utilizing it to cast spells, Alexander can exert with crushing force, able to effectively bring down his opponents to their knees with a stare. His aura is so strong that it produces a reaction when its emitted, and visibly appears as white light that rises all around him accompanied with enough pressure to cause the area to tremble and the ground to break apart. As a man of etiquette, Alexander rarely ever demonstrates his magical power in this manner. As a side effect of his power, he can use it for defensive purposes as a means of lessening the damage caused from attacks directed at him. This is caused by the thickness of it the closer it is to his body. Using his Law of Dominion, he can further enhance this aspect but that is better explained under its power section. For offensive purposes, Alexander can coat any part of his body to increase the damage that area can cause, though he's stated that he dislikes using his power in the manner since its such a crude method. While his magical power can effectively increase several physical attributes, its true focus comes as providing a means of spatial awareness and magical sight to overcome his disability: *'Magical Spatial Awareness: By extending his magical power throughout an area around him in waves, he can effectively create a sort of radar that sends signals back to Alexander when it bounces off a surface and recreates a near perfect representation of the area around him. This allows him to sense everything in his immediate vicinity, though gradually fades the farther he extends it. This method does require effort and Alexander is limited in the actions he can perform. When the wave makes contact against something, it leaves behind a faint trail that picks up vibrations. Alexander can then interpret those vibrations to determine where a person is moving, if something has indentations and even faint signals such as a heart beating. He can use that information to identify where his targets are, what they are doing and if they're hiding behind something. Unfortunately, if a target is completely covered, Alexander may or may not be able to identify their location depending on the thickness of the layer around them. He primarily uses this form of power when his visors are unable to pick up the necessary details during an investigation. Law of Dominion Law of Dominion (支配の法則, Shihainohōsoku) is an unusual magic in that, like Law of Retrogression, it represents one of the many laws of the magical world. In this case, it manifests as the personification of the rule that "anything that steps into one's domain is theirs to command". If one were to classify Law of Dominion aside from being a Lost Magic, one could say that it is an advanced form of Molding-Magic where the user can literally mold the world around him. Alexander is currently the only known user of such an advanced form of magic and wields it with extreme precision and control. When activating this magic, Alexander first places his hands together flat on the palms as if in prayer, and his magical aura will erupt upward in a large pillar of light. The pillar's tip will then extend into a large transparent dome around him comprised of a large magical seal high above and multicolored energy. Once the spell is fully activated, it will gradually disappear and become invisible with its area of influence unable to be detected by the naked eye. Within this dome, Alexander's aura extends all around him and seeps through every single thing contained inside, exerting what he calls his "dominance" over it. Everything within this dome is now under his command and he's able to mold any material to any shape he wishes, even causing them to move as if they were alive. This shows such a high level of command that he can create both static and dynamic objects from the materials around him. These constructs are limited to the materials available, meaning he cannot change the composition of one thing into something else (Stone will remain stone, wood will remain wood, water will remain water, etc.) with all of its inherent weaknesses. This also means that his influence extends to any form of matter: either solid, liquid or gas and shape them as he so sees fit. He's merely limited to his own imagination and creativity. The ability to exert dominance on something is facilitated by physical contact, meaning when he touches a substance, his control over that material is increased and allows him to control it with less effort. With years of experience, Alexander is able to manipulate every aspect within his domain and quickly alter its form for any desired effect, causing these changes nearly instantaneously. *'Subjugation of All '(全ての征服, Subete no Seifuku)' '''The extent of his power is limited to the confines of his domain, and what lies in his domain in under his complete control. Stone can be warped into giant shapes, such as a massive hand to attack entire groups, trees can have their branches twist and stretch to ensnare his targets, flames can be manipulated into streams of fire. Even the air can be used by him either to create gusts of wind and small tornadoes or allow him to walk on it as if it were a solid surface. Barriers and obstacles are a thing of the past for him as he can seemingly alter its form to create an opening for him to harmlessly pass through. He can seemingly simulate superhuman strength by lifting massive objects with relative ease and throw them as if they were small projectiles. This signifies an ability to manipulate gravitational forces surrounding an object to allow Alexander to lift things that he could not otherwise with his normal strength. The only things that remain unaffected within this field is living matter, such as humans or animals, but he's shown the ability to control plant life. Also, while he can't directly affect and mold living matter, he can still exert dominance over the area around them in such forms as increasing or decreasing gravitational forces to simulate telekinesis, using its power to restrain a target's movements through pressure, or remove the air around a target to suffocate them. *'Subjugation of Magics''' (魔法の征服, Mahō no Seifuku) The Law of Dominion extends its dominance to anything within its domain, and that includes magic, as well. When magic is being used within the field, Alexander can gain control of it so long as his magical power is higher than his opponent. But given his level of power, there is few who could hope to wield their magic in safety within Alexander's domain. Once he gains control, Alexander can mold it similar to other materials, changing its shape and size, or simply redirect the spell back towards its user. While this proves invaluable against other mages, Alexander cannot actively use this ability continuously. When magic is being directed at him from another source, it proves more difficult to control since its constantly fighting for dominance, creating a sort of battle between the two opposing forces. This is why Alexander prefers to use it against non-controlled material. Weaker magic can be controlled quite easily, while stronger magic proves more resistance depending on the level of power the mage possesses. He's even shown the ability to completely dispel an attack once he's gained control, such as causing fire attacks to become extinguished or shields to completely crumble in front of him. *'Subjugation of Territories '(領土の征服, Ryōdo no Seifuku) While the field primarily remains as a large dome, Alexander can still manipulate its shape and form to increase its area of effect or strength. By extending the field, Alexander can effect a larger area and rest control over more objects. But this comes at the cost of strength, meaning he can't manipulate it to the nearly vast extent he could normally. He can only make smaller manipulations than previously capable if extended over too great an area. Inversely, Alexander can contract the field and condense into a tighter area around him, which gives him absolute control over anything that enters it at an even greater speed. This grants him a high level of protection against attacks or spells as he can immediately deflect or disperse them. Also, because the field is so condensed now, he can create such pressure and force that it can repel physical attacks, leaving him completely unharmed. When altering his field in this manner it appears as rushing air all around him, creating a column of force and light as it interacts with its environment. He's also known to change the shape of the field and extend it towards a particularly direction. This allows him to affect something farther away while still maintaining its strength. Though, this method comes at the cost of shrinking the area around him and lessening the protection he has. Trivia *Alexander's appearance is based off of Cyclops from the anime version of the X-Men. *Alexander's name comes from Alexander the Great from Macedonia, who during his time had conquered the known world, effectively extending his domain. Category:Lost Magic User Category:Molding Magic User Category:Law Maker